Life's So Unfair
by kawaii lil cherry
Summary: Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father left her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes
1. Default Chapter

**Summary-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father lefted her with her evil stepmother, and Touya lefted for college. At school she's teased by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own CCS, I don't own anything of it.  
**

****

**

* * *

**

**Prologue****  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, used to be very cheerful, she never let any worries down. But that all changed when her father had married Luki Suiska.  
  
"But dad, I thought you loved mom." said a 10 year old Sakura.  
  
"I do, honey. But everyone has to move on."  
  
6 years had past. Sakura had now grew up to be a beautiful lady, with her emerald eyes and her shoulder length auburn hair. Sakura lives with her evil stepmother, Luki. Her father had died last year in a car accident. After that Luki had changed from a sweet kind mother to a evil one. She would always beat Sakura up or lock her up in her bedroom with no food. Sakura's brother had left her to go to college. He has no idea how evil Luki is, he doesn't even know how she has been treating Sakura.  
  
At school, she is teased by the other popular girls, the only people that are her friends are Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoka, Eriol and Yamazaki. They stood up for her, nobody really knew what happen with Sakura at home, except Tomoyo who is her bestest friend and cousin. She always tried to help out. But that never seem to work.  
  
One day this hot new looking boy comes to Sakura's school. Is he here because of a reason, what will happen now, everything will be the same won't it?**

****

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

How did you guys like that? Review to tell me what you think. **


	2. Sakura's Life

Summary-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father lefted her with her evil stepmother, and Touya lefted for college. At school she's teased by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own CCS, I don't own anything of it.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sakura's Life

* * *

_Why, why am I being treated this way?. Why did my dad go and marry that witch? She doesn't even treat me right, she beats me up everytime, sometimes leaves me with nothing to eat. I hate my life!! Touya's gone to college, I wish he came back, I miss him. I hope you are doing well mom, dad, I miss you guys._  
  
"Sakura, wake up, or I'll come up and give you ten beatings," yelled Luki, her stepmother.  
  
"I'm here, um...where's my breakfast?" asked Sakura in a small voice.  
  
"Ha ha, you want breakfast, well you don't get any. Now go off to school, before I hurt you."  
  
**At School  
**  
"Brinngg, rinngg," went the school bell.  
  
"Hi Sakura, are you ok," asked a concern Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, she didn't beat me up today but she didn't give my any breakfast. I hate her Tomoyo, I can't stand it," said Sakura who was close to tears.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, if it makes you any better, do you want to come to my house after school?"  
  
"I love to come, but you know I'll get beat up again, and I won't get any supper like last time."  
  
"Sakura, I can't stand seeing you in this state. Why don't you just come and live with us?"  
  
"No, I don't want to be a bother to you guys."  
  
"You're never a bother, we're family plus we're best friends right."  
  
"Right, I'll think about it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that the teacher walked in. Their sensai was Muzuki. She wasn't a bad teacher that's what all the students thinks.  
  
"Ok, class, settle down. Tomorrow we'll be starting a project but for today we'll be reading chapters 2, 3, 4 of the story we started reading yesterday."  
  
The class groan at this. When was the bell going to go for lunch , came on everybody's mine, except Sakura's and her friends. They knew what was going to happen during lunch. Poor Sakura, her friends thought.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
"Hey, bitch, why don't you go somewhere else like a different school. Wait they might not except a ulgy slut like you, you could try going to a dirty school, I'm sure they would love to except you am I right?" said Mina the most popular girl out of the whole school. She was the leader of her gang.  
  
"You're so right," said a girl from Mina's gang.  
  
Sakura and her friends were sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura was hurt by the words that had came out of the bitch's mouth.  
  
Chiharu had stepped in and shouted, "You know what Mina don't call my friend Sakura a bitch like that because the only bitch around here is you!"  
  
"Ya, so leave us alone. We don't want your ulgy face to ruin our appetites," yelled Rika.  
  
"Fine, be that way," Mina yelled back. She walked away with her gang.  
  
"Thanks guys, for standing up for me," came Sakura's voice.  
  
Rika had came to sit beside Sakura."Don't worry about it, Mina is a bitch anyway. Plus if she hadn't have left then I think I would have lost my appetite and threw up all over her."  
  
They all laugh at that. Rika was always able to make people laugh.  
  
School was over, and it was the weekend. The gang went their separate ways. When Sakura got home, she was careful not to make a sound, but Luki had heard her come in.  
  
"Back from school I see, well I need you to wash the dishes, wash the laundry, pull the weeds out of the garden and get all of that done by 7pm."  
  
It's always like this, isn't it. I hate it, came Sakura's thoughts. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, this is my second fanfic. Hope you all like this one as well as the first one. Sakura's life is a pain right now but Syaoran comes in her life and then changes everything. RR please.


	3. The Engagement

**Summary**-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father lefted her with her evil stepmother, and Touya lefted for college. At school she's teased, made fun of by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
**To the Reviewers**-Thx so much for reviewing guys. I appreciate it. Your reviews encourage me to continue on with my story.  
  
**MzHissyFits**-Syaoran is in this chapter, but he meets Sakura in the next one. Hope you like it.  
  
**Siri Lupin**-I rush into things a lot, it's kind of hard not to. Well anyways here's the next chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I don't own nothing of it. It doesn't belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Engagement**

* * *

Sakura had woke up extra early, even if it was the weekend. Luki wouldn't let her sleep in or even have fun. She got out her diary and started writing, since she couldn't yesterday with all the chores in her way.  
  
_Dear diary,  
  
Yesterday my day was just as horrible as any other day. Luki, yelling at me, making me do all the chores, argg I just hate it. But luckily I didn't get hit by her, that's good but I'm afraid today will be much worse.  
  
Tomoyo had asked me if I would live at her house. I had thought about it but I know Luki would never let me go. She enjoys watching me suffer, not being happy like I used to be.  
  
Also at lunch yesterday the bitch, Mina came and bothered us, well mostly me. I don't get it, why would she bother me? It's not like I've done anything to her? Is it because I'm not popular or pretty enough for her to like me? So many questions fill my mind. My friends always stand up for me, they stood up to that bitch. I know my friends are true to me and that nothing can replace them.  
  
I hear Luki coming up the stairs. I better stop writing or she'll find out about my diary.  
  
P.S. I hate my life!  
  
Sakura_  
  
"Sakura, why aren't you awake yet?" hollered Luki's voice.  
  
"I'-m, I-'m awake," studdered Sakura.  
  
Sakura came downstairs to see Luki with a stick in her hand.  
  
"Sakura, get down here now, before you have a even more bruise body than I'm going to give you now," Luki said.  
  
Whack, whack, whack  
  
"AHH!" came Sakura's voice who was crying now.  
  
"I didn't get to hit you yesterday so today I'm hitting you now. Now get back to work, I want everything here clean understand. I'm leaving the house because I have some important business to attend."  
  
When Luki left, Sakura sat in a corner trying to calm herself down while tears kept streaming down her face. ( Poor Sakura) Half an hour later she had completely calm down and had tend to her wounds. Now she gets the vacumn and starts cleaning up the place.  
  
**Syaoran**  
  
"Flight 207 landed in Tomoeda, Japan. Would all passengers fastened their seatbelt."  
  
Syaoran Li, a 17 year old boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes, fastened his seatbelt. He was about to land in Tomoeda, the place where he'll find what he's looking for. He and his mom had a conversation before he left. He can still remember it now like it just happened a few hours ago.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Syaoran, you have grown up to be like your father. I'm so proud of you," said a sad Yelan Li while embracing her only son who was going to leave her soon.  
  
"What's wrong, mother? You look so sad." said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, son. How should I put this? To be the leader of the Li Clan, you need to be married by the age of 19."  
  
"What! Nobody told me that you have to get married to be the leader." yelled a surprise Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, I just told you didn't I?, look here, we knew that you wouldn't be able to pick a wife on your own so we engaged you to a girl when you were still little. The girl is around your age maybe a year less. She still lives in Tomoeda, Japan. So I want you to go there, tell her everything, and bring her back, where we'll plan for the wedding."  
  
"What, you can't do this to me! How will I know who she is, what if she's a slut and all that huh? You can't just expect me to be married off to someone I don't know."  
  
"Yes, I can, and don't you worry she's not as bad as you think. I already have the tickets ready and you'll be leaving here tomorrow."  
  
"Bu-t."  
  
"No, buts. You're going to do this no matter what. You'll be spending a year and a half there. When you get there you'll already be enrolled into the high school there. I just want you to, you know spend some time there, and you'll be expecting a phone call from me after a year and a few months telling you who you're engaged to and by then I want you to have told her everything, once I find out what her name is. But for now enjoy yourself there. Oh, and Wei is coming with you, to watch over you. Any questions?"  
  
"Mom, you mean to tell me that you have no idea who this girl is."  
  
"Nope, no idea. I used to know her mom, but she died after a few months from giving birth to her daughter. She was a good person. In fact we were best friends. Now go and get packed. I'll miss you son," said Yelan who was giving Syaoran a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you to mom."  
  
_**Flashback End**  
  
Syaoran sighs, then gets up and leaves the plane with Wei. (Wei is the Li's butler. He has been working for them for many years.)  
  
"Master Li, would you like to go to where we'll be staying?" asked Wei.  
  
"Sure Wei."  
  
They stepped in a tidy 2 bedroom apartment. _Wow this apartment's pretty nice_, thought Syaoran. Syaoran goes and unpacks his stuff, then he takes a nice warm shower. _Time to rest, finally._ Syaoran just lays on his bed, closing his eyes, soon he drifts off to sleep with dreams filled with a certain emerald eyed girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey how was it?. This isn't very long but I'll try to make them longer. Well please RR. 


	4. Touya

**Summary**-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father lefted her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
**To my Reviewers**-Thx so much for reviewing guys. here's the next chappie.  
  
**angelic-behaviour**-Hey, thx and here's the next chapter.  
  
**Aikia**-I do know beat up, sounds a little childish but I had to put something, well I did changed it to like what you said. I know Sakura thinks of others before herself and right now in my story it doesn't, that'll change. Hehe, Luki is a really mean person, I didn't mean to make her say something like that but it just came to mind. I fixed all my chapters so that they're not bold now. Well, no Sakura has not been teased for all of her highschool years that's why I didn't make her talk back but I'm going to make her stand up for herself in this chapter. I do take some of this into consideration. I'm not good in the grammer or spelling section that much, but if you still want to be the editor of this story then email me, it's in my profile.  
  
**Shuichi66**- Yup, Syaoran and Sakura will meet each other in this chappie.  
  
**Lavenda**- You do know that if you kill Syaoran then Sakura will never get to meet him, but I know that you're j/k, well n-e-ways here's the next chappie.  
  
**MzHissyFits**- Yes, Syaoran is engaged to Sakura, Yelan doesn't know who her son is engaged to because she has never met her before, just that she used to know Nadeshiko had a son and a daughter. How's Syaoran going to meet Sakura, well you'll find out in this chapter. I haven't thought about putting Meiling in, but now that you mention it I think I will put Meiling in this story just that she'll appear later in the chapters ok and Sakura doesn't have any powers in this story. I did fixed some stuff, and this chapter might include most of your answers. Thx 4 the review.  
  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I don't own nothing of it. It doesn't belong to me!

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

**Touya**

* * *

_My friends stand up for me lots of times. They care about me so much, and I care about them too. I don't want them to worry about me anymore. I'm going to stand up for myself and not let Mina and her gang treat me like that anymore. I'm big enough to handle myself, now all I have to worry about is Luki. I wonder why Touya never writes to me, or calls me anymore, I miss him so. Well, I hope he's doing ok. Now I better get dressed for school. I don't know why but Luki didn't come back home yesterday when she had left. Well, I hope she doesn't come back anytime soon.  
_  
**School  
**  
There were whispers going around the school about the new kid they were having.  
  
"Tomoyo, who's the new kid?"  
  
"I don't know, Sakura."  
  
_Brinng Ring_  
  
"Well, there goes the school bell, we better go or we'll be late."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo entered the class on time. Their teacher arrived later.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, please introduce yourself." Syaoran walked in the class. He looked around the classroom, he saw everybody looking at him.  
  
"My name is Syaoran Li, I come from HongKong and I'm here because of clan reasons." On every girls mind, except for Sakura and her friends were all thinking damn he's hot or he's going to be my boyfriend for sure.  
  
"Ok, lets seat him behind.......Sakura, Sakura raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand.  
  
Syaoran walked to where Sakura's hand was raised. He looked at her and was amazed by her beauty. He saw that she had shoulder length auburn hair and the most amazing emerald eyes he had ever seen. He sat behind Sakura and paid attention to the teacher, but sometimes his mind was on Sakura. (Seems like Syaoran is falling for Sakura ne)  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Sakura and her friends sat by the usually cherry blossom tree. Syaoran walked his way over. "Hi, mind if I joined you guys?"  
  
"Not at all," replied Sakura. Syaoran walked to where Eriol and Yamasaki was and sat with them. They all began eating lunch and got engage in a simple conversation. Soon, Eriol, Yamasaki and the others became friends with Syaoran very quickly. When lunch was almost over, Mina and her gang came right up to them, Mina noticed Syaoran and started talking.  
  
"Sakura, why are you eating with Syaoran, are you trying to take him away from me?"  
  
"Mina, don-" Rika was cut off by someone, namely Sakura.  
  
"You know what Mina, I'm tired of you and you making me feel bad. I don't deserve this, I have never done anything to you, so why don't you just go to hell," yelled a angry Sakura. "Syaoran here, happened to join us, and no I'm not taking him away from you, I have never taken anyone away from you. If you want a guy then just go right ahead, I'm not stopping you. I've been afraid of you before, but now I'm not. So Mina, you and your gang can get the hell away from us now."  
  
Mina was surprised that Sakura had the guts to stand up to her. "C'mon lets go."  
  
"Sakura you did it, you stood up for yourself and now the Mina's gone," said Tomoyo who was filming Sakura. (Yes, Tomoyo still carrys a videocamera with her incase there are special moments of Sakura she wants to capture)  
  
"Ya, you did it Sakura," said her friends. Syaoran had no clue what was going on but he was going to ask Eriol about it. He had just saw Sakura stand up for herself and now he wanted to know why Mina was bothering her.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe that she had stood up to Mina. She had never thought in a million years that she would do that but maybe because she was so fed up with Mina that she just had to do it. Lunch was over and they went back to class. Soon, classes were over and they went their ways. Syaoran was walking home with Eriol and decided it was about time he knew what was going on. "So, Eriol. Who were those people, Sakura was yelling at today?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Mina and her gang?" Syaoran nodded. "Well, those are the people who always tease Sakura. Mina is the most popular girl at our school so that's why she is their leader. We always help Sakura out but today she didn't need any of us to help her."  
  
"Oh. So Eriol why does Mina tease Sakura, I mean there's lots of other people she can do it too why her?"  
  
"Well, a year ago Sakura had to do a project with Mina's boyfriend. After school one day, Mina saw them walking together smiling and talking to each other. She thought Sakura was trying to steal her boyfriend but she wasn't, it turned out that they were just talking about their project. So I guess that's why Mina bothers Sakura so much because of this misunderstanding."  
  
"Whoa, so Mina totally took it the wrong way."  
  
"Pretty much, besides Mina is a bitch."  
  
"Ya. How long have you known Sakura?"  
  
"Since highschool, so has all her friends but Tomoyo is her cousin and they were best friends since kindergarten."  
  
"Oh, well here's where I live, gotta go Eriol, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**Sakura**  
  
Sakura had walked home by herself. She went and got the mail, usually Luki would do that but seeing as her car wasn't home, she figured she wasn't home either. _Bills, Junk mail, what's this?_ Sakura had came across a very unfamiliar mail. The handwriting belonged to a person she knew very well, it was addressed to her as well. It finally clicked, the letter was from Touya. Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom with the letter still in her hand and locked the door. She took the letter out of the envelope and started to read it.  
  
_Dear kaijuu,  
  
I'm doing fine here, I'm almost finished college, I just got a year and a half left, so I'll be back home soon with you and stepmother, how is Luki doing anyways?  
  
Are you ok, Sakura? The letters that you've been writing to me don't sound like you at all. Has something happened to you? I would like to know A.S.A.P.  
  
So, how are you doing? I know I've been asking you this in every letter of mine, but everytime you answer with a fine. Do you have a boyfriend that I should know about because if you do, I'm going to beat the shit out of him.  
  
I have wonderful news, I'm engaged to Kaho, my fiance. She is a wonderful woman, we're getting married once we both finish college. Whenever I call you, I'm disappointed because Luki would say you're not home and I never get to talk to you....well, can't wait to see you again, hope you are doing fine without me to protect you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your very protective big brother  
  
So Touya did write to me all this time and he has been calling me too, but who could.... Luki, she's the one who's not letting me get in contact with Touya. She doesn't want him to.....  
  
Ring Ring  
_  
"Luki isn't here, so no one is going to get it unless I get it." Sakura came down the stairs to the living room, she made sure Luki wasn't here for sure then she picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, is Sakura home?" came a person on the other line.  
  
"This is her. Who is this?"  
  
"It's Touya." Right when she heard this she thought she didn't hear the man right.  
  
"You're Touya?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura are you ok?" Sakura couldn't believe. It was Touya, her brother, she had never been able to contact him in any way because Luki would never let her.  
  
"I'm fine, I can't believe you called."  
  
"Sakura, I always call you when I have the time, it's just that you're not home to answer it, Luki is the one that picks it up."  
  
"But Touya I have been home all this time, Luki just wouldn't tell me anything about you, I've always wondered why you never call or write. I just recieved your letter today since Luki isn't home."  
  
"What, so Luki was lying to me this whole time, and it wasn't you who answered my letters?" said a angry Touya.  
  
"No, oh Touya I wish you would come home. I miss you," said a crying Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, don't cry. I don't want to hear you cry but your laugh. I miss you too and I can come home now if you wish."  
  
"No, Touya. I want you to finish college and then come home with Kaho ok, promise me that. I don't want you to leave college because of me. I'm doing fine here." Sakura didn't want Touya to leave college because of her. She didn't want him to worry about her, she can take care of herself.  
  
"Sakura....Ok, fine I promise you, but as soon as I finish college I'm coming straight home and taking you far away from Luki as far as possible."  
  
"Ok, Touya don't worry, and you can't call me anymore because you know that I can't answer the phone, and the mail, I won't be able to get it. I only got it today because Luki isn't home."  
  
"OK, Sakura, promise me that you'll be careful ok."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye, Kaijuu."  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu." With that they hung up. Sakura was glad to know that he did manage to call and write but with Luki in the way, she would never get in contact with him for a long time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ -------------****

**Japanese Translations  
  
kaijuu-monster**  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Well, I promise to update as soon as I can. Please please review.


	5. Is this Luki?

**Summary**-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father left her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
**To my Reviewers**-Thanks for reviewing.

**lil sakura**-Well, you just have to find out how Syaoran is going to help with her stepmother. ****

**Ashley**-we can be friends, thanks for reviewing.

**angelic-behaviour**-hey, thanks. I'm 13 years old and I do have MSN**. **

**Holder of Syaoran's heart**- Yeah, I know there are grammar mistakes cause I am not good at it but thanks, I'll get spell check.

**Aikia**-Your welcome, what you said really helped.

**Deadlybladeofdarkness**-Yeah, I'll put it up.

**Tinaton aka Blat**-I'll try to make my chapters longer.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I don't own nothing of it. It doesn't belong to me!  
  
**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Is This Luki?**

* * *

It was the next morning, a totally brand new day when the sun starts coming out and the birds would start chirping. It was a great day for Sakura. She was glad that Luki hasn't come home yet, and that she knew Touya was doing fine. Sakura had woke up earlier than she had expected, she knew Luki wasn't home so she could have slept in a little later before school started but instead she woke up at 6:15 AM. School started at 7:45 AM, she had a lot of time to get ready. When she was ready she went off to school.  
  
**School  
**  
The bell rang and they all scurried to their classes. "Good morning, class. As I've said we were going to start a project the other day but I've changed my mine. I'll be giving you a sheet for you and your partner to fill out, I would like to see how you guys do on this. Now I'll be picking your partners.," said their sensei. The class groan, they didn't want their sensei to pick their groups, they wanted to. Their sensei started to read their partners out. She got to some of the very last people. "Tomoyo you are with Syaoran, Sakura you are with Eriol." Everybody went to their partner. Their sensei handed them a sheet filled with word problems and all kinds of other problems. "Now class begin, you have until the end of this period to finish it."  
  
**Eriol and Sakura**  
  
"So, Eriol, lets get started shall we."  
  
"Sure." They were halfway through the questions when Sakura suddenly asks him something.  
  
"Eriol, do you have a crush on....hmm lets say, Tomoyo." Eriol blushed at that.  
  
"Um........well sorta....yea. What about you?"  
  
"No, don't like anybody. You have to tell Tomoyo someday won't you?"  
  
"Ya, I guess, I will...someday." They ended their conversation there and continued with their sheet of problems on it.  
  
**Tomoyo & Syaoran**  
  
"Syaoran, you're pretty good at these problems here and now we only have like two questions left," said Tomoyo who was helping Syaoran do the work also.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"So, um anybody you liked since you got here?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really now how about we get this thing done." Syaoran was tired of Tomoyo asking him that at least, for the 50 th time. They went back to work. Soon everybody was finished their paper and they handed it in to their sensei. By that time it was lunch time. Sakura and her friends, as always went to the cherry blossom tree to eat their lunch, Syaoran was now joining them. It was a really really great day for Sakura, everything was great and Mina didn't even come to bother them. They talk with each other a bit more before lunch was over. Soon they were in class. Their teacher didn't come in yet so they talked with each other for a little while.  
  
"Hey, we girls should have a sleepover, don't you think so?" said Rika who was talking to Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I think so for sure," said Chiharu.  
  
"Me too, what about you, Tomoyo, and Sakura? We could tell ghost stories and all that kind of stuff. Oh I can't wait," said Naoko.  
  
"I could go," answered Tomoyo. Sakura was daydreaming, she didn't even hear what the others said the whole time.  
  
"What about you Sakura, say you'll go," pleaded Rika.  
  
"Um..... sure," replied Sakura who has no clue what's going on.  
  
"Great, now we can't have it my place because my parents won't allowed it," said Rika. The other girls all couldn't have the sleepover at their place except for Sakura who didn't even pay attention to them at all.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura stop daydreaming!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Hoe, um what were you guys talking about? I wasn't listening," sweat dropped Sakura.  
  
"Well....," started Rika. "We were talking about having a sleepover and who's place we're going to have it at, and nobody could have it at their place so we were wondering if yo-."  
  
"No, I can't come to the sleepover and you guys can't have it at my place," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you did say that you could come, why change your mind now?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"I didn't say that did I? Plus I wasn't listening, and you guys can't have it at my place," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you did say that you would go, and why can't we have it at your place?" asked Naoko.  
  
_You guys can't have it at my place, what if Luki comes home, she'll surely get mad and oh I don't want to think about it_, Sakura's mind said. Tomoyo who was being quiet all this time, stepped in to help Sakura before she was about to answered the question for herself. "Sakura can't have it at her place because her stepmother is ill and she doesn't want anybody or any noise to disturb her, isn't that right?" (If you didn't know that Tomoyo knew about Luki and all the other things that are happening to Sakura, well she does, she's the only one that knows about it.)  
  
"Right, so we can't have it at my house, plus I sort of have to stay with her sometimes just to make sure she gets better so I can't come to the sleepover."  
  
"Oh OK then, well why don't we have the sleepover some other time then," said Rika who totally believe them. The rest of them agreed, and Sakura felt relieved. She would have to thank Tomoyo later. Their sensei came in and taught them English. Then school was over.  
  
Sakura walked home by herself as usually. She came in view with their driveway and she saw what she couldn't believe that she's seeing. Luki was home, after like 3-5 days of not being home she finally comes home. _She's so going to ruin my day_, thought Sakura. Sakura went inside, and was about to go up the stairs when Luki stopped her.  
  
"Sakura, are you glad to see me home, after all I haven't been here for a long time?" asked Luki.  
  
"Um.....not really, why are you home?"  
  
"Well, it happens that I finished my important meeting in China so I decided to come home early. Now I want you to go upstairs, take a shower and wear the dress that I bought for you. We have an important guest coming here today evening to eat dinner with us and I want to impress him, OK." (Remember in chapter 3 she said that she had an important meeting to attend to, well her meeting was in China.)  
  
"Ok." Sakura took the bag that Luki gave her and went upstairs. _Why is she being so nice to me? She would never buy a dress for me, never, and we have a guest, why would she want to impress him anyways? This is getting weird. Well I better change_, thought Sakura. She went in the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she changed into the dress, Luki bought for her. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. _Who the hell does she want me to impress? This dress is like showing off some inappropriate parts_. The dress was a ruby colour, it was strapless, it kind of shows her breasts a little if she bends over. It was slit opened at the bottom of her leg showing off her leg and almost her thigh. The dress was not appropriate. _I feel like I'm wearing nothing. I am so not going to wear this dress. I'm just going to change. _So that's what Sakura did. She had a dressed that was a creamy colour, and it had thin straps to it. When Sakura wears it, she just looks extremely beautiful in it. She had got the dressed from Tomoyo, Tomoyo had given it to her on her birthday.  
  
"Sakura, are you done yet? Let me see you in...," Luki gasped. "What are you doing wearing that, you're supposed to wear what I bought for you and the guest is going to be here any minute now, so hurry up."  
  
"No, I'm not changing again, that dress that you bought for me is not appropriate, it shows too much of body," said Sakura.  
  
"That's why I bought it," mumbled Luki.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No, I would like for yo-"  
  
_Ding Dong_  
  
"I'm coming," said Luki. She opened the door. "Why hello, Mr. Chen. My daughter is inside. Please come in."  
  
"Thank you, you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Luki led Mr. Chen into the dining room. There Sakura sat quietly down. "Sakura, I would like you to meet Mr. Chen. He is 20 years old and he comes from China. His first name is Tai."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr.Chen."  
  
"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old. Anyways I'm pleased to meet you," he said while looking at her beautiful body.  
  
"Now, lets get dinner started shall we?" said Luki. Sakura is getting along with Mr.Chen, soon I'll have fame and fortune on my side.  
  
They started dinner, they had champagne and everything. Sakura though didn't want any so she preferred water instead. Luki was walking to get the salad when she accidentally tripped and spilled the champagne all over the floor. "Oh, I'm so clumsily. I guess I'll have to clean that up later and I think I sprained my ankle so I can't get the salad. Sakura, would you be able to get that the salad seeing as I can't move."  
  
"Sure." Sakura was walking past Luki and she tried not to slip or fall on the champagne. Then she tripped or rather it was someone tripping her and she got champagne on her dress.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I tripped you? I didn't mean it, I was just putting out my leg and I didn't see you, so sorry dear. Now do you have any other dresses to change into besides the one I bought for you." Sakura shook her head. "OK, then you are to wear the dress, I bought for you this time OK." Sakura could just nod.  
  
She went up the stairs and into her bedroom. _She wanted to do that on purpose, why does she want me to wear that dress so bad? She wants me to impress Mr. Chen, doesn't she? I know she is up to something, but I have no clue what, I'll figure it out sooner or later. Now I have to wear that dress. I hate you so much, Luki.  
_  
Sakura came back down, wearing the dress Luki bought. Luki smirk and Mr. Chen was just staring. He soon stopped what he was doing and said something. "So you came back down, Sakura." _I have to have her, I want her in my bed so badly.  
_  
"Ya, I did, Mr. Chen and I don't let people call me by my first name unless they're family or close friends of mine."  
  
"OK, I'm sorry Kinomoto-san." Sakura sat down and they all started eating again like nothing happened. But Tai kept staring at Sakura. Luki saw this, _perfect_, she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ****

**Japanese Translations  
  
sensei-teacher**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ahh, what is Luki planning? Is something going to happen soon? Wait for the next chapter. RR and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys.


	6. A Great Day

**Summary**-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father left her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
**I'm putting their ages up, so you all know how old they are.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Yamasaki-17  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko-16  
  
Tai-20  
  
Luki-30  
**  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, never and never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

**Chapter 5**

**A Great Day**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, wake up," yelled Luki from downstairs.  
  
"I'm up," answered Sakura. She got dressed and went downstairs. Sakura didn't have a good nights sleep, she kept thinking why Luki was being so nice to her. She knew for sure something was going on. She went off to school. There she saw Tomoyo and all of a sudden went up to her. "Tomoyo, you won't ever believe what happened last night."  
  
"What?" Sakura then told her everything that had happened. "Oh, I think she has something planned, she would never be nice to you, Sakura."  
  
"I know, that's what I think too. She also ruin the dress that you gave me. I hate her and I intend on finding out what she's planning."  
  
"I'll help too," said Tomoyo.  
  
**Luki**  
  
_Ring Ring_  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Chen."  
  
"Hello to you too. I'm here calling about our deal."  
  
"Ahh, the deal."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Flight 407 landed in, Beijing, China."  
  
Luki got off the plane, and waited for Tai Chen. She used to know his father but he passed away. Now she is here because Mr. Chen had wanted to meet her. Tai had his driver pick Luki up from the airport. Tai was in his office when Luki came in.  
  
"Why hello, Tai. Long time no see."  
  
"Mrs. Kinomoto, please take a seat," he said pointing to the seat in front of him. Luki sat down. "As you can see, we are one of the richest family here in China, but the Li family is way richer than ours. In able to keep my family riches I need to marry or otherwise my uncle gets it leaving me with nothing. Now, I need a good wife but I've had no time in finding one with my work in the way."  
  
"So you want me to help, but why would you need my help?"  
  
"Well, because since you and my father used to be close friends, he did mention to me once that if I ever needed help, I should come to you. Besides I know you can find me a good woman."  
  
"I know I can, and I've got a perfect person in mind but lets make a deal."  
  
"OK, what kind of deal?" asked Tai, interested.  
  
"If you're interested in her, then I'll let you marry her but I have to get a good decent amount of money."  
  
"So, you want money eh, I can give you anything you want as long as you can find me a wife. Who is this girl anyway?"  
  
"She's my stepdaughter, Sakura."  
  
"Sakura, well I'll have to meet her."  
  
_**Flashback End**  
  
"Yes, the deal. Have you forgotten about it?" asked Tai.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Good, now what was her name? Sakura, yes Sakura, that's it. I would like to marry her, you have found me a wonderful person, Luki."  
  
"Thank you, we shouldn't rush into the wedding yet, I'm afraid she won't want to marry you. You guys should get to know each other better."  
  
"OK, but I would like the wedding to be no later than 10 months. That way I can get to know her better during those months. I'm planning on visiting you guys in 4 months so expect me by then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I shouldn't tell Sakura yet because she'll probably won't do it for sure, I'll just wait until she can trust me more.  
  
School was over and Sakura went home. Luki let Sakura eat with her, she was being way too kind. Sakura had a great day, she took out her diary and wrote in it when she was finished she went to sleep.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Sakura was walking to school, she was not paying attention to where she was walking and she bumped into someone. Sakura happened to fall down. "Ow."  
  
"I'm sorry, here let me help you up."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura got up with the help of the stranger. She looked up and noticed that it was Syaoran. "Oh, hi Li-kun, thanks for helping me."  
  
"You're welcome, Kinomoto."  
  
"Li-kun, call me by my first name. I don't like it when people who are my friends call me by my last name."  
  
"OK, call me by my first name too, Sakura."  
  
"Yup, sure will. So do you want to walk to school together?" asked Sakura who was staring into his gorgeous amber eyes.  
  
"Sure." Sakura blushed when she finally noticed that she had been staring. They walked to school together and met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, Sakura and Syaoran, are you guys going out? I have to record this," said Tomoyo while she whipped her video camera out and started taping.  
  
"NO!" they both blurted out and are now blushing.  
  
"Well, it looks like it."  
  
"Tomoyo, we aren't. We just so happen to bump into each other and walked to school together, now lets go," said Sakura dragging Tomoyo while Syaoran walked beside her.  
  
_Bring Bring_  
  
The students all got seated and waited for their sensei to come. Meanwhile Sakura was thinking about Syaoran, and Syaoran was thinking about Sakura. Tomoyo on the other hand was quietly talking to Eriol. "So, Eriol. How has it been going?"  
  
(Just to let you know, Eriol sits behind Tomoyo.)  
  
"It's been great, I guess. We haven't talk to each other for a while now," answered Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But do you think Sakura and Syaoran make a good couple?"  
  
"I guess they make a good couple. What do you think?"  
  
"I think they make the cutest couple around. Would you like to help me with my plan in getting them together."  
  
"Um.....I loved to," said a slightly blushed Eriol.  
  
"OK, we'll have to come up with a plan."  
  
"I thought you had a plan."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of one, plus haven't you heard two heads are better than one. I'm sure we'll come up with a brilliant plan."  
  
"OK, if you say so."  
  
They had to stop talking, because their teacher came in. It was their English teacher, so they learned English for most of the morning. They had gym next. They all changed into their gym clothes. "Now class, we'll be playing soccer today. I will be putting you in two teams." Their gym teacher put the students into teams. Sakura was on Syaoran's team so were Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko and a few other people. On the other team there were Mina, Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki and also a few other people.  
  
They started playing, it was soon a tied, 6-6. Mina had always been opened, and everybody passed to her except Sakuras friends that were on her team. Rika had the ball, she passed to Naoko, then she passed to Yamasaki, and then he passed to Chiharu. There was no one opened for her to pass the ball to except Mina. _Like I'll ever pass to her_, thought Chiharu. She then accidentally passed it to Syaoran in which he went and got his team a point. Syaorans team won with one point ahead. They changed out of their sweaty gym clothes and into non-sweaty ones. Mina came over to her enemies, "Hey, why didn't you pass it to me, I was wide opened and I could have got our team the point which then makes us the winners."  
  
"Oh, really. I was looking at our team seeing who was opened, but I saw nobody," said Chiharu.  
  
"Did you see me?"  
  
"No, I saw a big ugly bird with makeup on."  
  
"Why you. You and everybody especially that girl, Sakura are going to pay," said Mina who was obviously angry. Sakura chose to join the gang at this time.  
  
"Whoa, who pissed off Mina?" asked Sakura who was amused.  
  
"Chiharu did, you should have seen it," answered Naoko.  
  
"Too bad I missed it," said Sakura. Everybody went back to class, soon it was the end of the day.  
  
Sakura came home to find Luki cleaning the house. Luki noticed Sakura,"Ahh, Sakura you're home."  
  
"Yeah, why are you cleaning the house?"  
  
"Oh, I felt like it, I guess I wanted to become a better person."  
  
"Oh, OK." Sakura then started going up to her bedroom.  
  
"Hold on, Sakura. I have something to tell you." Hearing this, Sakura came back down. "I just wanted to say sorry for treating you badly like before, I won't do that anymore. I realized my miskate and I'm just sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Sakura listen to those words, she couldn't believe that Luki was apologizing. She was thinking about it. Then she had an answer.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"You do, oh thank you. I'll become a better stepmother." And they hugged each other.  
  
"Um, mom. Can I go to Tomoyos house and sleepover today."  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
"OK, thanks. I'll get ready now and I'll call Tomoyo." Sakura went up to her room.  
  
_What a act, she believed it. I'm good at this, now I need her to keep trusting me more and soon she'll be marrying Tai Chen, and I'll get my money. All that I'm doing is worth it.  
_  
Sakura soon got changed into new clothes and she dialed Tomoyo's number. "Hello, Tomoyo, can I sleepover?"  
  
"What happened Sakura?"  
  
"Nothing happened, now can I come and sleepover at your place, my step mom lets me. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything when I get there."  
  
"OK, and hurry up."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," and they both hung up. Sakura got her stuff and left to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo's house was a mansion to be exact. Her mother owns a toy company and they're really rich but not as rich as the Li family.  
  
**Tomoyo**  
  
"Hey Sakura," greeted Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura greeted back.  
  
"So, come on in. You have a lot to tell me." Sakura went in, she had only been to Tomoyos place two times and now it is her third. Since Luki lets her go anywhere she wants now, she'll be coming here often. Sakura and Tomoyo sat down on the couch, and Sakura started telling her the whole story. When she was finished, Tomoyo immediately asked, "Wow, and you believe her?"  
  
"Well, she is being really nice. I mean she even did the chores that I used to do but now I don't anymore because she is doing them all." They soon finished their conversation and did other stuff that people would do at a sleepover. It was soon time for bed for both of them. "Tomoyo, it's 10 PM and I'm really sleepy."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Soon all you can hear were peaceful snores.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
"Ahh, I'm late," yelled Sakura who was running around Tomoyos room. "Wait, I'm at Tomoyo's place and Luki is a nice person now." (Not)  
  
"Sakura, you're awake. We're going to go to the movies later on today," said Tomoyo.  
  
"We are, but I have to get back home," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, it's the weekend and I thought we could have some fun, besides you can call Luki and tell her that you're going to stay here ok."  
  
"Ok." Sakura went and got dressed and then she called her step mom. "Tomoyo, she said I can go wherever I want now, and I can stay at your place whenever, isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Now get dressed, we're going shopping and then we'll go to the movies at 7 PM."  
  
"But, Tomoyo. I'm already dressed."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. hehe, I was thinking about something."  
  
"OK."  
  
**Movies**  
  
"So, what movie are we watching?" asked a curious Sakura.  
  
"Um, you'll see."  
  
"OK."  
  
Tomoyo had just got tickets for them both, they went inside and noticed their friends. "Hey, Eriol, Syaoran. You're here to watch this movie too?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah," answered Eriol. They all sat together. Tomoyo was at the end of the row of seats while Sakura sat beside her and Eriol sat beside Sakura and Syaoran was beside his now best buddy Eriol. "Hey, Sakura. Would you mind letting Eriol sit beside me instead of you. I have something to talk to him about," whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok," answered Sakura. Sakura turned around to meet Eriol. "Hey, Eriol. Tomoyo wants you to sit beside her and she wants to tell you something."  
  
"OK." They switched seats. Sakura was uncomfortable with Syaoran by her side.  
  
"Eriol, plan A in action."  
  
"Tomoyo, I thought we were going to do Plan A on Monday."  
  
"I know, but it just so happens that we bumped into each other and I thought why not put Plan A into action. Also this is a scary/horror movie and I know Sakura hates these movies, so she'll probably grab hold onto Syaoran," sighed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "That's why I wanted you guys to switch seats."  
  
"Oh," said Eriol disappointed. (He likes Tomoyo, Tomoyo likes him too, but just doesn't know it) The movies soon started when Sakura saw what movie it was she was going to kill Tomoyo. Tomoyo knows I hate these movies. "Ahh," screamed Sakura who was holding onto Syaoran now. Syaoran couldn't help but blush, nobody saw it though because of the dark.  
  
"Sakura, it's OK," said Syaoran trying to get Sakura off him.  
  
"Syaoran, can we leave, I don't like these movies."  
  
"Sure, just let me tell Tomoyo and Eriol OK." Sakura nodded. "Hey, Tomoyo, Eriol, I'm going to take Sakura home since she doesn't like these kinds of movies." Eriol and Tomoyo just nodded their heads and went back to the movie. Syaoran turned back to Sakura. "OK, we can leave now." Sakura nod, she wanted to get out of here A.S.A.P. When they left, Tomoyo turned to Eriol.  
  
"Plan A, successful."  
  
**Outside the Movie Theater**  
  
"Sakura, I didn't bring a car, so I guess I'll walk you back, where do you live?"  
  
"Hehe, guess we both didn't bring a car. I'm sleeping over at Tomoyo's so we'll go there." They walked and soon they were at the door of Tomoyo's mansion. Syaoran turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura. "Hey, Syaoran thanks for walking here with me."  
  
"You're welcome." Sakura then hugged Syaoran and he hugged her back.  
  
"Hey, thanks again." They let go of each other and were blushing at that moment. They both said goodnight to each other before Syaoran left. Sakura went in the house and soon she fell asleep.  
  
**Syaoran**  
  
_Ah, a great day, I guess. Why do I blush everytime Sakura is around? Is it possible that I like her? But I can't because I'm engaged to a girl that I don't even know. Sakura is beautiful and all but....._ with that he fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- ****

**Japanese Translations  
  
sensei-teacher**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
**Thanks to those who reviewed.**  
  
**The-Wolf-of-Stars** -Killing Luki makes us all feel better, thanks for the review.  
  
**Hannah Kyouyama**-Thanks, and I guess I'll keep you wondering.  
  
**Lavenda**-I know, thanks for the review.  
  
**lil sakura**- He is a big problem for Sakura, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Lain in the Wired**- Hey, thanks.  
  
**panmotto32**- Thanks.  
  
**azn-kitties** -Don't worry, Syaoran won't let Tai get to her.  
  
**lilchibisaku**-Thanks.  
  
**blackrosebunny451**-Thanks.  
  
**Sunnflower**-Thanks for the review.  
  
**sai-chan** -hehe, thanks for telling me how to spelled sensei.  
  
**watersoul**-thanks  
  
**angelic-behaviour**-Hey, thanks. Well I'll continue talking to you on MSN.  
  
**Aikia**-Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
  
**Holder of Syaoran's heart**- Thanks for pointing that out, I changed it too PG-13, and thanks for telling me that it's sensei not sensai.  
  
**AmErIcAnReBeL**-Thanks and now the reviews are at the bottom of the page.  
  
**destinyislands24** -Well, when you write the story about Kingdom Hearts, I'd love to read it.  
  
**Tsuki no Tenshi**-Tai doesn't want her, she's too old and he has no interest for her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
This is the longest chapter I've written. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Since school's out for me, I'll try my best to get the chapters out as best as I can. Anyways please review.


	7. Plan B

**Summary**-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father left her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased but what happens when this new kid comes  
  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, never and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 6   
  
Plan B **

* * *

**Morning**  
  
_Another brand new day_. [_yawns_] _I woke up early, I never do, guess it's a first, plus today's the weekend still._ [_yawns_] _Maybe I'll go back to sleep, came Sakuras mind. Sakura went back_ _to sleep but not long after did somebody walk in._  
  
"Wake up, Sakura," said Tomoyo. With that Sakura woke up.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's the weekend plus I already woke up but went back to sleep."  
  
"You waking up early is a first for you. We're going somewhere."  
  
"Like what, we already went shopping and we watch a movie yesterday so where else can we do?" asked Sakura sleepily.  
  
"We're going to......um the ....uh we're going to show Syaoran around since he just got here, that's it. So hurry up and get dressed cause we'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo left Sakura alone to get ready.  
  
_Oh my god, I almost panic there. Shit I have to call Syaoran to tell him. Wait I don't have his phone number but I got Eriols._ (Eriol gave Tomoyo his phone # during their movie watching so they can talk to each other about the plans)[_blushes_] _Oh, why am I blushing. OK whatever now to call Eriol. _She dial his phone number and then after a few rings somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello," said the person on the other line.  
  
"Hi, Can I please speak to Eriol?"  
  
"This is him," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh this is Tomoyo. I told Sakura that we're going to show Syaoran around Tomoeda today, and I can't tell him cause I don't have his phone number. Since your his friend I thought why don't you tell him and you could join us as well."  
  
"OK, I'll tell him that, knowing you this is your plan B of getting them together?"  
  
"Yeah, so just remember to tell him and lets say we'll meet at penguin park. You do know where that is right?"  
  
"Yeah, meet us there in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yup, bye."  
  
Now that's out of the way now, lets see how to get them closer together.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm ready, so are we leaving soon?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah, first we gotta eat and we'll go."  
  
"OK." They both ate breakfast and soon they were out the door.  
  
**Syaoran and Eriol**  
  
"C'mon Syaoran, we're going to Penguin Park."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Tomoyo, Sakura and I are going to show you around." When Syaoran heard Sakuras name he slightly slightly blushed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
**Penguin Park**  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were already there. Sakura and Tomoyo weren't even there yet. They waited for them. A few minutes later. "We're here finally," said Tomoyo who was catching her breath. "Oh hi Eriol, and Syaoran. Sorry we're late." Sakura was right behind Tomoyo.  
  
"That's OK," said Eriol.  
  
They went around Tomoeda showing Syaoran around. It was then lunch time and by that time everybody was starving. "Why don't we eat now, cause I'm starving," said Sakura. They all nodded. So they went to a place where they ate lunch. Nothing much happen. After eating they left.  
  
"Eriol, and I have to do something so we'll catch up with you later OK," said Tomoyo who dragged Eriol down the street. After a few minutes, Syaoran and Sakura were left alone.  
  
"So where do you want to go now?" said a blushed Sakura.  
  
"Anywhere's fine," answered Syaoran.  
  
"How about we take a walk in the park?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
So they went for a walk in the park. They sat down on the bench and there was an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
**Eriol and Tomoyo**  
  
"We've been out here the whole morning and nothing happen between them," said a tired Tomoyo.  
  
"Just give them time, besides anything can happen now since we left them," said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
**Back to Sakura & Syaoran**  
  
"Um, so how do you like it here?" asked Sakura who broke the silence between them.  
  
"It's great but in a year and a half, I'll be going back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Oh," with some disappointment in her voice.  
  
"So how long have you lived here?" asked Syaoran. He thought he heard some disappointment in her voice but shrugged it off.  
  
"All my life, so where's your family, are they in Hong Kong?"  
  
"They are, my mom, cousin and sisters are all there. You can say my sisters are very energetic and hyper."  
  
"Oh, what about your dad?"  
  
"He died when I was 3."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright, I got over it."  
  
"My mother died when I was 3 also."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." They talked on and on about some stuff and soon it was getting dark.  
  
"Sakura, I better get you home or you'll catch a cold," said Syaoran.  
  
[_blushes_] _Who knew he could be so caring? I think..I'm falling for him._  
  
They walked to Tomoyos house since Sakura was still sleeping over there. "Hey, well um...want to walk to school together for tomorrow?" asked a nervous Syaoran.  
  
"Sure," answered Sakura.  
  
"OK, then. I'll come here early."  
  
"Yup, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**Syaoran pov.**  
  
[_sighs_] _I have a fiancé already and I don't know but it seems like I'm falling for Sakura. This must be bad. Now I have something to worry about._  
  
**End of pov.**  
  
****

**Next Morning**  
  
"Tomoyo, wake up," said Sakura.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Tomoyo who woke up to see Sakura by her side.  
  
"We have to go soon, Syaoran's walking us to school."  
  
"But, Sakura it's 6:50. School doesn't start yet, plus why would he come so early."  
  
"Just wake up, ok."  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo got dressed and found Sakura all ready dressed and eating breakfast. "So, Sakura. Is there something I should know about?" said Tomoyo while taking a seat next to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then. Why are you walking to school with him?"  
  
"He asked me and I simply answer with a yes."  
  
"Oh." _They're finally getting along, our plan is working, hahahaha.  
_  
"Tomoyo, something funny?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo's been acting weird lately. She got no answer so she yelled in Tomoyos ear.  
  
"Ahhhhh." "What you do that for?" asked Tomoyo while rubbing her ear.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They finished their breakfast and then they heard the doorbell. Tomoyo went and got it. "Oh hey Syaoran, Eriol. Hold on OK, we have to get our stuff." Sakura and Tomoyo got their bags and left. Most of the time Eriol and Tomoyo were behind Sakura and Syaoran so they can talk. "Look at them, our plan sure is working. Syaoran even asked Sakura to walk with him to school."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I came to Syaoran's apartment this morning and he told me to hurry cause we need to get you guys so we can walk with you," said Eriol.  
  
"They are so in love."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were quiet the whole way to school. Sakura and Syaoran were really the ones talking. After a few minutes of walking they approached their school.

* * *

**Reviewers**   
  
**Lain in the Wired**-Thanks.  
  
**S.L**.-Thanks, but I'm sorry to tell you that I don't know any Spanish, I'd love to read it but I can't read Spanish.  
  
**MzHissyFits**- Hey, thanks for those reviews.  
  
**animegurl088**-Thanks.  
  
**Lil Sakura**- It sure will be a shock to Sakura if she finds out. Thanks.  
  
**Lavenda**- Syao's fiancé is Sakura but they don't know that yet.  
  
**angelic-behaviour**-Thanks.  
  
**Wolfix**- Thanks, post your stories up sometime even if they are bad, I'd probably read them.  
  
**CCSfan**-Well, I know that Sakura really shouldn't be calling Luki mom but lets jut say she's naive.  
  
**Kitten at Heart**- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**sakura tenshi .AnGeL oF lOvE**- Well lets just say you have to wait for me to update to find out. Thanks.  
  
**Tsuki no Tenshi**- Yes she would.  
  
**BluAngl2032**-Thanks.  
  
**CherryBlossom0101**-Yeah she did but won't anymore soon. Thanks.  
  
**Aikia**-Thankies.  
  
**forestfairy**-Yeah, Syaoran is engaged to Sakura. I'm not liking Tai either. Well, about the deal you'll find out soon what happens.  
  
**The-Wolf-of-Stars**-Thanks. Sometimes I fall for my friend's tricks too, it is sad.

* * *

I got a lot of reviews, thanks everybody that review. Next chapter will be a bit more interesting than this one. Hope you guys like this chapter. RR. 


	8. The Kiss

**A/N:** So sorry, I have a good reason for not updating so long. Over the summer time, I got a virus on my computer. Well, I lost the next chapter to my story when I had to erase everything from the computer. So then, I thought of starting over and I did. Then I got spyware on my computer which made me erase everything again. I wasn't going to start over again but I figure that I should. Now here I am, the next chapter to Life's So Unfair. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter everyone!

Thanks to those that reviewed. Now here are some answers to some of your questions. Thanks guys!

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa -Yup, this is going to turn out to be a happy ending at least that's what I plan to do.

The-Wolf-of-Stars -We all wish for Luki to die but unfornately she isn't going to but something will happen to her. Yes, it'll end in a happy ending. )

Amethyst Blossom - Yup, Sakura is Syaoran's fiancee and Tai is going to be in their way. Luki plans on marrying Sakura to Tai. Hope that didn't confuse you. Thx 4 the review.

SaKuRaKiNoMoTo - It's alright, I'm glad you at least reviewed. Well, I was planning to update earlier but my computer crashed. It's been a good 8 months since I haven't updated. lol, yea well here's the next chappie.

MzHissyFits - Lol, you can imagine that but Luki's just out of their way.

animelvr4evr - Yeah, they are very dense. I'm not even sure why I made them think that way. As to how Syaoran will find his fiancee, you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter.

S.L. Shaoran Lover - Thanks for the review. I will definitely read it once you translate it in English. The only Spanish words I know are one, two and three. Anyways enjoy the chappie.

* * *

Summary-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father lefted her with her evil stepmother, and Touya lefted for college. At school she's teased, made fun of by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes 

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Life's So Unfair 

Chapter 7- The Kiss

* * *

Two months Pass 

Things had gone pretty well, between Syaoran and Sakura. They had open up to each other more. They both had feelings for each other but have yet to tell.

Eriol and Tomoyo didn't really bother trying to get their two friends together much. They seem to be attached, always everywhere with each other. If you see one of them, you'd see the other. That's why they stopped, but that didn't mean that they would stop completely.

Luki was still the same. She acts all nice to Sakura, making her believe that she could really change into a nice loving mother. She still kept in touch with Tai Chen, her soon to be son-in-law. There was also two months left before Mr. Chen would visit them. Once her stepdaughter married him, she would have fame and fortune on her side. Hopefully everything she wants will work out.

Mina didn't bother Sakura or her friends much ever since Sakura had stood up to her. Instead she went and picked on some other girl. But she still tried her best to get Syaoran. Though it wasn't working out well.

* * *

"Hey, Syaoran," Sakura waved hoping he would see her. He saw her and waved back then headed towards her. 

"Hey, you're up early." Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed, she woke up early so she could probably meet up and walk with him. "Um, yeah thought I actually start coming to school on time instead of being late." She couldn't tell him the real reason, what would he think if she had said that. "Well, we should get to school now or else we'll be late."

He chuckled at how eager she was to get to school. "Yeah, we should. C'mon." Together they walked to school and got there just in time before the bell rang.

"Class, you'll have an English project due by the end of this week and you'll be working with a partner..." their sensai said interrupted by everybody in the class as they started whispering about who they were going to choose for their partner. "Class," she said getting their attention. "I wasn't finished, I'll be choosing your partner," she smiled. Everybody groaned. Now their teacher was going to pair them off with somebody they might not want to work with.

"Ok, Naoko and Rika..

Tomoyo and Eriol

Chiharu and Yamasaki

and she listed all the people until she got to the last four people of the class. Sakura, Syaoran, Mina, and Jessie. Jessie was a nerd, with thick greasy hair and thick glasses.(No offense to anyone) Nobody wanted to be with him. One look at him and you would barf, at least that's what Mina and the other people around her think.

"Syaoran and...Mina."

"YES!" Mina shouted out. She was stuck with Syaoran while the bitch was stuck with the nerd. _I can't believe it, I'm with Syaoran, yesss. _She silently cheered in her mind. Everybody looked at her. "Oh, sorry," Mina apologized, as her face turned red.

While Mina was feeling happy and proud that she gets to work with Syaoran, Sakura felt a bit sad. Now I'm stuck with Jessie, she didn't want to be mean but he doesn't even look a bit decent. She sighed, _well, I guess you can't have everything the way you want._

Their sensai started again. "Well, then Sakura you're with..." She stopped what she was saying and looked at her sheet of paper again which held the names of the students and who they're partnered up with. This was a first, she had actually read it wrong. _Boy, I think I need to get some glasses. _"You're with Syaoran and Mina you're with Jessie." She continued on.

"YES!" Two guys shouted, Syaoran and Jessie. Everybody look at them like they looked at Mina a while ago. These people were crazy, some of them thought.

"WHAT!" She Mina, the popular girl stuck with the ugliest nerd in school. "Bu-t but sensai, you said that I was with Syaoran not her," she said angrily while pointing her finger towards the bitch as she would called Sakura.

"Mina, you need to control yourself. I don't want you shouting out anymore or you'll have a detention. I simply made a mistake, now I want you and Jessie to cooperate and work on this English project. It's worth a good 60 of your mark."

Mina fumed. Jessie didn't mind that he had to work with the popular girl in school. He was very happy indeed, seeing as he had a crush on her for a year now and this would be his chance. She looked over at Jessie, who was smiling at her. "I think..I'm going to..." As she was going to say it, she did it as well. She threw up over the floor.

_Ring ring_

As the bell rang, everybody left. Nobody wanted to stay in there any longer, not when Mina had just threw up. It was disgusting and gross. The only people that stayed in there with Mina was the sensai and Jessie. She looked up not knowing Jessie was there and again she threw up.

* * *

School was over and Sakura and Syaoran were talking about their project. "Why don't we do the project at your place, Sakura?" 

_My place...well Luki isn't home..I guess. Wait why am I still afraid of Luki.._"Um..sure." So, together they walked to Sakura's house. They stopped in front of a yellow two storey house.

"Nice house," Syaoran said.

"Thanks," Sakura replied. She was looking to see if Luki's car was here. If it was then she was. As she looked she found no car. _Whew..thank god she's not here._

"C'mon lets go up to my room and work on our project there." She lead the way into her house and up to her room.

On the way, Syaoran saw a family photo of when Sakura was younger, a boy beside her that looked to be 12, and her parents. _They looked so happy._

"Those were my parents, my okaasan died when I was 3 years old. Her name was Nadeshiko, my otoosan says that I remind him of her," She said trying not to cry.

At the name of Nadeshiko, Syaoran knew he hadheard that name somewhere before but couldn't remember exactly where. "My otoosan died last year in a car crash." She continued, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of Syaoran, but couldn't help it, two of her precious family members had passed away and she missed them terribly. Now, Syaoran feeling helpless wanted to help this girl in front of her, he didn't know what to do but hug her.

Sakura felt someone hug her and knew it was Syaoran. She cried in his chest. After ten minutes or so, her crying became sniffles. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet," she said wiping a few tears that came down her cheeks. He didn't say anything but just look at her. Sakura lifted her head to meet his eyes. They locked eyes for a second then both their faces came closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they ran out of air.

_Oh my god, I just kissed him. _"Um..why don't we get started on that project now," Sakura said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, ok." Sakura led the way up to her room and they started working on the project. Both had not mention about the kiss earlier. They tried to forget it but they both knew they would have to talk about it sometime.

It was getting late and it was about time Syaoran headed home. They were finished their project and Sakura was showing Syaoran the way out. (Even if he knew where it was) Syaoran stopped walking causing Sakura to stop too. They were halfway to the door. "Sakura..would you like to.." He was cut off by namely Luki. (Syaoran doesn't know who Luki is, at least not yet)

"Sakura, I'm home." She said in her best fake cheerful voice yet. She walked over to the living room where they were at. "What's this!" She looked at Syaoran who looked back at her. "Who's this, Sakura?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"This is Syaoran Li, Luki. We were working on an English project together." Sakura said. She didn't want Luki to get mad and hit her. _Wait, she changed, didn't she. Then why am I thinking that she'll hit me._

"Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san. I better go, it's time for me to leave. Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow at school." Syaoran said leaving closing the door behind him.

"Sakura, is there anything going on between you too, that I should know about," asked Luki once Syaoran had left. '_She called me Luki again instead of mom. Does she not trust me anymore. I have better things to worry about than this. Like if she was going out with that boy. She better not be going out with him, or I'll be ruin.' _She thought.

"No, no there isn't. We're just friends." exclaimed Sakura.

"Very well, I'll be going up to bed now." Luki said not fully believing what she heard. She knew there was something going on between that Li kid and her stepdaughter and she believe she was going to find out what. She headed upstairs leaving Sakura by herself.

Sakura was left alone to her thoughts. _Luki's seems to be acting strange lately ever since she had apologized. Was I wrong in giving her another chance? Lately I don't seem to trust her, it seems to me that she's planning something behind my back. _(You don't know how right you are, Sakura) She sighed, thinking back to the kiss she had shared with Syaoran_. Oh Syaoran, I seem to have fallen for you._ That was her last thought before going to bed.

* * *

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. I realized I haven't updated in so long (8 months to be exact) but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my very best to update probably around next week. Anyways plz REVIEW! - 


	9. Together

Summary-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father left her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased, made fun of by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Life's So Unfair 

Chapter 8 -Together

* * *

Luki's Pov 

No, this can't be happening. No, she mustn't get herself too attracted with the boys at her school especially that Li kid. Li...Li where have I heard that before, it sounds so familiar yet I cannot remember.

Just a couple more weeks left before Tai comes. Now for the time being, I have to make sure Sakura doesn't get too attracted to the boys. Here she comes, better put up with the act.

* * *

Normal Pov. 

"Sakura, you're up early," said a smiling Luki.

"Yea, I am. Just getting up early to get to school on time." Sakura replied.

"Oh this is a change for you."

"Yea, it is." Sakura said eating her toast and drinking orange juice. "Well, I better get going."

"Alright, bye." Luki waved and kept waving for a while until she was out of site. She was hoping for Sakura to wave back, or at least say bye. But she didn't, and now Luki was mad. _Argg, she's suppose to treat me like a mother should be treated but she seems to be ignoring me, c-could it be she figured out what I'm trying to do. _She gasped_, no, I mustn't think that. The plan won't failed._

Sakura made her way to school and knew Syaoran would be coming around the corner at any time now. As she was walking, she was thinking about the kiss they shared last night. It felt so right, but she still can't believe they've kissed. She had admitted yesterday that she had fallen for him. It shocked her that she had said that but she knew it was true. As she walked on, she noticed Syaoran wasn't where he would usually be. _I wonder where he could be. He's usually here by now._

After waiting for a bit, Sakura decided to walk to school instead of waiting anymore. She knew if she waited any longer she would be late for school and she wouldn't want that when now she's trying her best to get to school on time everyday. She sighed, she wondered where Syaoran was. That was all Sakura thought about the whole day, Syaoran. She couldn't seem to get her mind off him. No matter what she did, it would always lead to Syaoran somehow.

Even at lunch, her mind was on Syaoran. She didn't even hear her friends talking to her.

"I was thinking that all us should go to the movies this weekend," asked Naoko. Everybody nodded, while Sakura was daydreaming again. "Hey, Sakura you in?" Naoko continued saying and waving her hand in front of her face. "Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!"

"HOE!" Sakura yelled as everybody looked at her.

"Finally, I got your attention." Naoko said crossing her arms. "You don't know how long I've been calling your name."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Well, I gotta go. Whatever you wanted to talk to me about, tell me later k." Sakura got her stuff and left.

"Boy, she didn't even touch her lunch. You think something is wrong with her?" asked a concern Chiharu.

"I'm not sure but I know that something is definitely different about her." Rika said. Everybody agreed.

"Did you know that a demon enters ones body when they're depressed, you won't be able to tell if one has entered or not but at midnight you'll see the look in their eyes which will then tell you if they're a demon or not. Then during the daytime, they daydream an-" Yamazaki started telling his lies.

"NO MORE LIES!" yelled Chiharu who then started hitting her boyfriend on the head.

The rest of their friends sweat dropped. Eriol whispered something to Tomoyo who then whispered something back. "Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Eriol replied with Tomoyo nodding beside him.

"Really?" asked Rika again. She knew something was going on, with her friend Sakura and now with Eriol and Tomoyo. She wasn't stupid that's for sure.

"Yeah, well we have to go. So see ya guys later." Tomoyo said and left with Eriol.

"You know what, something is up with those two and Sakura." Rika watched as her two friends left.

"Yeah, I agreed." Naoko said.

By now Chiharu had stopped hitting Yamazaki and listened on to the conversation. "I agreed too," She said.

"Same here." Yamazaki popped in. Now they were just thinking of their friends and what they were hiding from them.

It was near the end of the day and Sakura was just thinking whether or not she should visit Syaoran. She had a feeling he would be sick since as he didn't come to school or it could've been something else.Like he could be in the hospital, or he left Japan, or he di- Sakura stopped herself for thinking such things. _No that couldn't have happen could it? _She thought to herself. Finally making up her mind, she figured she would visit Syaoran.

Sakura didn't know where Syaoran lived so she had to ask someone and who other than the one and only Eriol. Of course she had a bit of trouble asking him, because he would keep asking her questions as to why she wanted Syaoran's address. Well, it was mostly Tomoyo but Eriol did ask too. When she found Eriol, she found Tomoyo with him as well and well, Sakura had a bit of trouble getting the address but she finally got it when they got the answer they wanted to hear.

"No, no. I didn't mean that." Sakura said trying to defend herself.

"No, I heard you alright, Sakura. You said you like him, unless my ears weren't hearing things. She did say it didn't she Eriol?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, yes she did. I heard it clearly." Eriol replied.

By now Sakura was blushing hard. "It just came out, I didn't mean that."

"No, it didn't, stop lying." Tomoyo said. "You're blushing, so stop denying it."

Sakura gave up. It was no use trying to lie to her friends, especially when Tomoyo knew her very well since they had been best friends and cousins ever since they were born. "Alright, I do like him, happy?"

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed. Everybody looked at her. (They're still in school) "Oops, sorry." She apologized. Then turning back to Sakura, she bombarded her with her questions.

Sakura and Eriol sweat dropped. This was Tomoyo. "Well, Tomoyo. I think we should get going now," said Eriol.

"Aww, but I'm not finished askin-" Tomoyo stopped and realized what Eriol was trying to tell her. "Oh alright, bye Sakura. I guess I'll have to ask you another time."

"Well, bye Sakura." Eriol said. He quickly scribbled something on a small piece of paper and gave it to Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Why, it's Syaorans address. Well, we got to go. Bye." Eriol said before walking out with Tomoyo and waving to her.

"OK, thanks." Sakura yelled hoping they could hear her. They were out of site soon enough. _Seems like they had something important to do. _She thought as she walked out heading to where Syaoran lives.

* * *

Syaoran Pov. 

I was sick, or at least I thought I was. I stayed in bed practically the whole day thinking about yesterday. About the kiss Sakura and I shared and how I was about to ask her out. Repeating that in my mind, I had just realized that I was about to ask her out. I sat up straight in my bed, I was about to ask her out. I wanted to slap myself, how could I've let that happen. It was a good thing I was interrupted or I would've asked her.

Wait, why is it such a bad thing? Asking her out isn't a bad thing but a good thing then why am I sayin-

I sighed, I have fallen for her. Mother will definitely be disappointed with me when she finds out that I've fallen in love with a girl who is not my fiancé. This is not good at all. The best thing to do would be to stay away from her, but I can't do that. She didn't do nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I guess...well mother won't know if nobody tells her.

Sakura, I thought. Would she want to go out with me, if I asked her? What if she doesn't like me? What if she already likes someone? What if she has a boyfriend? What if-

Argg, too many what ifs' I don't know if she would go out with me but I'll give it a try. She might even say yes. I wouldn't be too worry if she had a boyfriend because if she did, I would somehow know about it.

Wei was trying to wake me up this morning for school. I was usually a early riser but today I just didn't feel like waking up. So the only good reason I could think up for not going to school is I'm sick.

I heard a doorbell and then Wei talking to someone. I wondered who it was, I don't usually get visitors. Soon enough, there was a knock at my door interrupting my thoughts. I wondered what Wei wanted.

* * *

Normal Pov. 

Sakura held onto the piece of paper which had the address on it. She noticed that Syaoran lived in an apartment which was not far from her house. She never knew that. Finally reaching the place she rang the doorbell. She expected somebody to open the door, but no one did. Turning around to leave, the door opened unexpectedly. An old man had opened it.

"Yes?" The man asked.

Sakura wondered if she had the right apartment. "Um, I think I got the wrong apartment but is this where Syaoran lives?"

Wei looked at the young girl in front of him and wondered who she was. Maybe she was a friend. "Why, yes he's here. Are you here to see Master Syaoran, miss..." he trailed off.

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto and yes, I'm here to see him if I can." Sakura smiled. She liked this man, he seemed very nice and well polite.

Wei smiled back at her. Well, she seems nice, he thought. "Alright, Miss Sakura. I'll see if he'll see you. Please come right in while I get him for you." Wei told her.

Sakura stepped in the neat and tidy apartment. "Alright, and thanks um..." She paused, she didn't know what to call him.

He chuckled. "I'm Wei, Syaoran's butler well actually the Li's butler but for now I'm here taking care of the young master." He said.

"OK, thanks Wei." Sakura was surprised at that fact. Wei then excused himself so he could get Syaoran. When he left, Sakura looked around the place.

Knock Knock

"Master Li?" Wei asked not sure if he was awake or not.

"Yes, Wei." Syaoran said from his room.

"You have a visitor."

What Syaoran wanted was just peace and quiet so he can think, think about the one thing on his mind. He didn't want any visitors at this time but what if it was someone important. "Who is it?"

"She says her name is Sakura Kinomoto, Master Li."

Hearing this made him alert. Sakura, what is she doing here? he thought. "Wei, um..can you send her in? I'm kind of not in the mood to get up."

"Alright." Wei said before he left to get the young girl. "Miss Sakura?"

"Yeah."Sakura turned to face him. She hoped she could see Syaoran.

"Master Syaoran said you could see him. I'll show you the way to his room as he had said that he wasn't in the mood to get up."

"Alright." Wei led Sakura to Syaoran's room. "Thanks, Wei." She said.

"You're welcome, Miss Sakura."

"Please just call me Sakura."

"Alright, well I'll be leaving you now." Wei left Sakura standing in front of the door. He knew he would be seeing a lot more of this girl.

_Should she knock? Of course, it would be rude not to and just barge into his room like that. Oh, I can't do this. I'm too nervous, well it's too late to turn back now seeing as I'm already here. Well here goes nothing._ She thought and sighed before knocking.

"Come in," came a males voice.

Sakura slowly opened the door and saw Syaoran leaning against his pillow. She walked in. "Hey, how are you feeling? Are you sick?"

"I'm okay." He replied. Sakura walked closer to his bed. "Um...sorry I don't have anywhere for you to sit but you ca-"

Sakura interrupted him. "No, I'll stand. Besides I'm not going to be here for long. I just came by to see if you were okay."

"Oh ok." He said with some disappointment in his voice. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay.

Sakura thought she heard some disappointment in his voice but shrugged it off. "Well, so are you planning on coming to school tomorrow?" She asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah." he said not quite sure what to say to her. He was debating whether he should bring up about what happened yesterday or not.

While he was debating in his mind, Sakura spoke up. "Well, I better be going." She said.

"Wait." He stopped her before going anywhere.

"What is it?" She asked and walked closer to him.

"I..about yesterday...well...what I'm trying to say is...um..." He said trying to find the right words.

"Syaoran, what is it?" She blushed a little remembering about yesterday and she was curious about what Syaoran had to say.

"Well, how should I put this Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran said nervously. He was hoping for her to say yes. He mentally crossed his fingers.

Sakura was shocked. Syaoran just asked her to be his girlfriend, how could she turn down this chance. "Yes, I will." She said with happiness in her voice.

"Good," he came closer to her face and brush his lips against hers. Then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him while his were around her waist. Their tongues explored each others mouth. They kept kissing until they ran out of air for their lungs. "cause if you said no I wouldn't let you out of here." He continued with a smirk on his face.

She was shocked that he said that. "Well, I said yes didn't I?" She inquired.

"Yes you did." He said burying his head in her hair. He loved the smell of her, she smelled like vanilla.

"Oh Syaoran, I have to get home." Sakura exclaimed while getting up.

"You have to go already."

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, bu-" He never finished his sentence as he kiss her one last time.

She broke the kiss and said. "I really have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, I'll walk you home." He said as he too was getting up from his bed.

"No, you can't. You're sick remember well just stay here k. I can walk home by myself. Bye Syaoran." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

"But, I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine." He sighed and ruffled his hair a bit. If his mother ever found out about his and Sakura's relationship, she would freak. _So better keep it to myself and not let her know about it._

"Sakura, you're home. You're usually home earlier, what took you so long?" Luki greeted.

"I had something to do." Sakura replied coldly. She didn't know why she was being so cold towards her. Like she had told herself many times, she has forgiven her but why be cold to her. _Because she can't be trusted. She's planning something._ A voice inside her head told her.

Hearing her coldness, Luki can't help but be angry. She was mad inside and the outside but she wouldn't show it on the outside for Sakura to see. "Oh ok, well dinner's ready."

Sakura sat across from Luki. Throughout dinner, Luki was trying to make conversation with her asking her about school and boys. "So, Sakura. Are you interested in any of the boys at your school?"

Sakura was only interested in Syaoran but why the hell would she tell her. So instead of speaking truthfully she said, "No."

_That's good. Good good. _Luki said. After that their dinner was silence, it was good to have peace and quiet. When they were finished Luki simply volunteered to wash the dishes. So that left Sakura to take a shower and head to bed.

* * *

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed for the fourth time of the day. "OMG, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" 

"Thanks, Tomoyo. But can you not scream so loud. People are looking." Sakura said while looking around. Indeed, there were people looking at them.

"Why? Everybody needs to know about this. Oh look here comes, Eriol and Li." Tomoyo said pointing in the direction the guys were coming.

When they reached them, Eriol was the first to speak. "So, Tomoyo, why are you screaming so loud? We can hear you from all the way over there." Pointing to the direction he and Li were in before coming to them.

She blushed. "Sorry, I can't help it. Did you know that Syaoran and Sakura are finally together?"

Eriol looked at them and then at Li. "Why didn't you tell me? This is exciting news, you should've told me Syaoran."

"Um..well slipped my mind." Syaoran said like it was no big deal. Tomoyo and Eriol were alike in some ways, they would be perfect for each other.

Tomoyo & Eriol stared at him. "It slipped your mind?" They both asked at the same time.

"Um yeah." He said as he held Sakura's hand.

"Li Syaoran, how can you forget such an important thing? Do you not love Sakura enough to remember that you guys are going out?" Tomoyo said angrily. She couldn't believe the guy Sakura liked would forget such a simple thing.

They were both mad at him because of something so unimportant. Okay, he had to agreed it was quite important. Who knew that lying about something would make them practically scream their heads off in his face. "Guys, I'm only messing with you. I mean how can I forget about this." He said as he looked at Sakura. She was the only one that knew he was messing with them.

"What? Only messing with us?" Tomoyo and Eriol replied at the exact same time. Getting no response from him, they noticed he and Sakura had left them. "How could they?" They replied again at the same time. (They weren't facing them and when they were, S+S were gone) They both blushed as they said that. "They left us." Again they said it together. "You know what?" "Um, you go first" "Ok, I will." "Or maybe not" "How-" They both stopped there knowing that they wouldn't be able to get a word out if they kept speaking at the same time. So saying bye, they both headed towards class.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I'm a bit late updating the chapter but I wanted to make it long enough for you guys so I had to write more, plus I hope you enjoy this chappie. Now press the button down there and review please. Review and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as fast as I could. Also I have two other stories out that need updating as well and I'm working on them. **

**What'll happen next: **Not going to give away a whole lot but if you don't want to know then I suggest you just don't read this part. Though it'll be pretty hard not too. Now lets just say that things will get interesting in the next chapter with Tai coming and all. Well that's it, don't want to spoil it for you even though I didn't say much.

**Now please review please!**


	10. Finding Out

Summary-Sakura, a lonely girl. Her father lefted her with her evil stepmother, and Touya left for college. At school she's teased, made fun of by the other girls. Her friends stand up for her, but what happens when this new kid comes

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Life's So Unfair 

Chapter 9-Finding Out

* * *

Sakura's Pov 

I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life. I still can't get over the fact that he asked me out. I never knew he liked me in any way, this is like a dream come true.

I feel like the happiest girl alive. I mean who wouldn't. Syaoran's a great guy. He's smart, sweet, handsome, just about everything a girl can ask for. I just wonder, would our relationship last long.

Now everybody at school knows about our relationship, even Mina. She was furious when she heard, and she didn't take it so well. At least that's what I heard. I knew she wanted Syaoran but who knew that I would be the one who ended up with him. Maybe life isn't so unfair to me after all.

All my friends were happy for me once they found out. I must say they were really surprised to hear I was going out with Syaoran. I wonder what my dad and mom would say if they were alive this very day. I know they would be proud of me. Touya would probably beat Syaoran up. I chuckled at that thought. That was definitely Touya for you.

I hear Luki walking down the stairs right now. I've forgiven her and all. But why do I get this nagging feeling deep down inside of me that what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't trust her. Lately I've just been cold towards her, and I think she's noticed it already. If she ever found out about Syaoran, I bet she would make sure I was a hundred feet away from him. Wait, where did that come from. Shaking my head, I continued thinking about Syaoran.

We were going to walk to school together again, and I had better start getting ready. Didn't want to be late for him. Our relationship has been going on for about two weeks now and we've gotten a lot closer. It's getting stronger everyday.

I looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. I was going to be late. I ran downstairs almost tripped and landed flat on my face but luckily I didn't. Luki as usually was in the kitchen at this time and making breakfast for her and I. Unfortunately I couldn't eat it seeing as how late I was. So I said, "I have to go so I can't eat breakfast." Then I rushed out the door for school and Syaoran.

End of pov.

* * *

It was afternoon already. Sakura was at school while Luki at home. She seemed to have gotten as most people would say, bad luck. She was bumping into walls, doors, tripping over the rug, almost everything. 

"This stupid piece of rug, I gotta get rid of it." Luki stated angrily to herself. It was the third time she had tripped over the rug.

Luki slowly, painfully got up from the floor. She had a huge bruise on her left cheek, one on her forehead. She looked like she was beaten up. Good for her.

Knock Knock

Someone was at the door, and Luki wondered who that could be. Barely anybody visits the Kinomotos, and this was probably the first. As she walked to the door, she muttered some incoherent words.

"Yes?" Luki said rudely, she didn't look up to see who it was. Probably some neighbour or someone. When she did look up, she gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Chen. Welcome and please do come in." Luki politely said. She didn't want to make a bad impression in front of Mr. Chen.

"No, need to be sorry." Tai stepped inside the house.

Luki led Tai into the living room and told him to sit and make himself feel welcomed while she went to get some tea. Tai looked around the house. He had only been here once but he knew he would be coming here very often.

"Here you are, Mr. Chen." Luki said as she placed the tea down on the table for him. She went and sat down on the opposite side of him. "So, Mr. Chen. What brings you to Japan so soon? I thought you wouldn't be coming here until a month and a few more weeks from now."

"It seems that I wanted to see Sakura sooner. But that's not all as I have some business I need to take care of." Tai replied smoothly.

"Oh, how long do you plan on staying?"

"After I finish my business here, I'll be flying back to Hong Kong then a week later I should be back."

"Do you have a place to stay? If not, there's always a extra room here." Luki suggested.

"I'm staying at an apartment for now. Thank you for the offer, I'd would gladly take it but for now I'll just stay at an apartment." Tai said. He would have taken her offer but something held him back. "Would you mind ifI came to stay after I was finished with my businness?"

"Oh no, not at all. You're welcome anytime."

"I'll remember that." With that said, he took a sip of tea.

* * *

"Bye, Sakura. See you tomorrow." Tomoyo waved along with Eriol. 

It was just Sakura and Syaoran. They were holding hands home, and talking about their day. Soon they were at the corner.

"Syaoran, you don't have to walk the rest of the way home with me. I can walk there on my own, it's not far." Sakura said.

"I don't mind."

"You don't have to...but if you want, then why not." She said seeing the look her boyfriend gave her.

They started walking and pretty soon was at the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Syaoran said and kissed Sakura on the lips. She kissed him back and then they parted.

"You'll definitely see me tomorrow." She whispered and gave him a peck on his left cheek.

"Yup, I sure will. Bye Sakura." He waved and left.

"Bye Syaoran."

Sakura got out her keys and fitted them in the keylock. She opened it very quietly so no one would've heard her. In the driveway, there was a black car parked there and she had wondered who it belonged too. She figured she would find out sooner or later.

As she got in, she heard two people talking. One was a woman's voice and she knew that belonged to Luki. Then there was a man's voice, she had no clue who that was. They were in the living room, Sakura walked her way there but stopped halfway as she listened onto their conversation.

"Have you told her yet?" The man said.

"Mr. Chen it's still too soon to tell her. I'm afraid she won't agreed to this." Luki said.

'Mr. Chen? She couldn't be talking to him. What are they talking about?.' Sakura thought. She didn't like Tai one bit at all. In fact she hated him and even now she does.

Sakura walked closer to the room but kept herself well hidden. She certainly wouldn't want to be found eavesdropping.

"Well, when are you planning on telling her that she's engaged?" He demanded.

"Soon, soon." Luki replied calmly.

'Engaged? What's she talking about?...I can't be engaged, no this can't be happening to me.'

Sakura decided to step out and reveal herself to them, tears in her eyes. "Why, Sakura you're home." Luki said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to my room now." She said and ran up the stairs before Luki could tell her that they had a guest.

Sakura jumped on her bed and started crying. "She can't do this to me. She's forcing me into marriage, I'm too young. Hell I don't even have a clue who this guy is." She sobbed. "No, this just can't happen. Why didn't she tell me about it? Did she plan this all along?" Suddenly realizing what Luki was doing, she gasped. "No, I've been tricked. I'm so stupid and naive. From now on I promise not to trust Luki anymore." Sakura promised herself. Tears stained her face and soon after she fell asleep.

* * *

Reviewers 

healeremily91 - LoL, it would but it wouldn't be too good for your stomach. Well, I didn't quite noticed that but did I really make it sound like that. Well, yes I'll make that change. Next chapter most likely. Thx for the review!

candy44 - Thanks for the review!

Sakuracherryblossoms - Thanks, I hope you continue reading.

Irene - Yup, who does know, we sure wouldn't want Luki to find out that they got together! Thanks!

ItaiandChihiro4Ever - Thanks, I know there are spelling miskates and grammar miskates as well but I plan on fixing that.

Lil'Ally - Thanks! Hope you continue reading!

Lyra Sakura - Thanks! Suggestions, opinions are very welcome. They help let me know what's wrong and what I could do to make the story better. I plan on rewriting each chapter soon enough as I have the time.

What Happens To A Fallen Angel - Thanks! Hope you continue reading!

* * *

A/N-Thanks for reviewing! Guess what today is, May 5th? It's my birthday! Another year older. Like I said, I would try and update all my stories on this day and so far I only have one updated which is the one you've just read. I might be able to update on more, but I'm not sure. I'll try though. 

sings Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Annie! Happy Birthday to you!

I wish for plenty of reviews for this story! Though I doubt I'll have a lot but I definitely hope so.

I had writers block halfway through, sorry if this chapter was a little short. This chapter wasn't really good. Writers block, I seem to be having it for this story and Heartbroken. I hope to get over that stage soon enough.

I have 100 reviews, exactly. Yay! I'm so happy. Now I just hope for more.

So, please review!


End file.
